Sasha, Mafuyu and someone more
by KalikaSophia
Summary: When Sasha finally finds Mafuyu again after six years, he finds out that she has been raising a little girl with silver-white hair just like his own... This little girl is not anywhere near normal. What will the Adepts do? Or more importantly Sasha and Mafuyu? Still in progress with second chapter! (Rated T for the Anime content itself)


_Sorry to anyone who thinks this story is a copy_

_of theirs._

_I had no intention of copying another_

_story, even though there are story's may sound similar_

_KalikaSophia_

Mafuyu stared out her cottages kitchen window fantasizing about the right guy, who would protect her and love her to come walking up the little path that led to her house. She once met a guy like that when she was in high school. A guy who loved her unconditionally and would protect her as if she meant the world to him. But he had to leave. Leaving her with the world to deal with, on her own.

The house she lived in now was had a good size for her family of two...

_For Mafuyu herself and her daughter Luchia..._

Luchia had long silver-white hair and grayish-purple eyes. She was very smart for her age of five and sometimes she spoke as if she was years older than she really was.

"_She really is a lot like her father."_Mafuyu thought as her daughter walked up to her stopping right in front of her.

"**What is it Honey?"**Mafuyu asked looking down at her daughter, smiling.

"**Can I go play outside?"** Luchia asked in her high cute voice.

"**Sure you can Sweetie, but don't wander of to far from the house, Ok?" **

"**Thank you Mommy."** She replied and started walking towards the door.

"**She really does look like her Dad..."** Mafuyu said in a low whisper recalling memorys of _Sasha_ walking out of the door in the old house she lived in with her family six years ago...

Luchia sat down in front of the house picked some flowers and started braiding them together when she spotted someone walking up the path to the house. This person was wearing a big hooded black cloak, even though it was the middle of the summer and was walking slowly towards her.

The man stopped right in front her.

She couldn't see his face because he was wearing the hood and sh didn't trust him but she asked anyway:**"What is it sir?"**she asked in a sweet voice.

_**Sashas view**_

_She has the same hair colour as me_he thought eying the girl.

"**Excuse me sir, but may I ask what it is you want"** the girl asked again snapping Sasha out of his trail of thought. He was about to answer _No nothing_ when the little girl looked up at the house and shouted: **"Mommy! There's someone here!"**

"Who is it Honey?" came a familiar voice causing Sasha to go into shock.

_I know that voice _he thought _That sounds just like..._

His thought was confirmed when he saw who opened the door.

It was Mafuyu.

"**Yes Honey, what is it?"**

"**There's someone here."** the little girl answered obediently to her mother looking at her wanting to know if she recognized this hooded person.

"**Who are you and what do you?"** Mafuyu asked in a rough tone while stepping protectively in front of her daughter.

"**Mafuyu..."** he said in a low whisper almost to quiet to hear.

"**How do you know my name?"** she asked suspiciously.

_**Mafuyus view**_

_How in the world does he know my name? He could be dangerous..._

Then suddenly the man in front of her took of his hood making Mafuyu stop breathing and stare at him with wide eyes.

_In front of her stood Sasha._

He stood there staring at her not saying a word. He just stared at her his light blue eyes wide. She stared back.

Luchia looked from her mother to the stranger. Her mother did know this person. It seemed as if she knew him pretty well even...

_**Normal view**_

_A few hours later _

_inside the cottage..._

Mafuyu put Luchia to bed and went back to the kitchen where Sasha sat looking around the room without any specific interest. She sat down in the chair across him not knowing what to say.

"**Why are you living here?"** He asked her coldly hiding the act that he was extremely glad to see her.

"**That's none of your business."**she answered coldly, making Sasha frown at her.

"**I want to know why your living here and who that little girl is."**

"**What? Oh, you mean Luchia. She's my daughter."**

"**How old is she?"** Sasha asked, not recalling her being pregnant while he was around.

"**She is five years old."**

She looked at Sashas face. He was slightly frowning obviously thinking about something.

_I wonder if he has realized himself being Luchias father _she thought staring at him.

"**What's wrong?"**she asked him cautiously still staring.

"**Nothing really..." **he answered making her want to know even more.

"**Come on tell me."**she begged him.

He looked up at her.**"She has the same hair color as me." **he said in a blank voice, trying to read her thoughts by judging her expression.

She just looked at him before answering: **"Yeah, she does, she also has your brains and looks.**" she was now staring down at her cup of coffee in front of her on the table. **"It's pretty amazing actually." **she finished in a low voice.

Sashas eyes widened as he started to realize the situation he was in...

"**So she is my daughter?..."** he said staring at Mafuyu, who looked up and nodded.

Sasha went into a sort of shock state. He sat there staring at the nervous Mafuyu. The wonderful Mafuyu he used to know hadn't changed one bit. She was still almost exactly the same only she had grown up a bit. Then it struck him. She had been raising this child all alone for the past six years in this house. All by herself...

"**Why didn't you raise her with the rest of your family?"** he asked. She just stared down at her cup of coffee again apparently thinking hard about something. Sasha sat there waiting for her answer, but she didn't answer him. She just sat there saying nothing. Not even looking at him.

"**I...I..." **she stammered. She looked up at me for a second and started crying. She was sobbing into her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks. Sasha got up and walked towards Mafuyu, she thought that he would start yelling at her that she was a total idiot. She braced herself waiting for him to start yelling at her...but he didn't. He just bent down slightly and hugged her.

Mafuyu slightly went into shock, but started to hug him back. "I missed you." he whispered into her ear, causing Mafuyu to start crying tears of joy. She was really so glad to see him after after all this time...

**This is my first story so please go easy on me with the rough comments, O.k.?**

**I hope you liked it! Please review what you think of it.**

_**KalikaSophia**_


End file.
